Peter "Kingpin" Klaus
Peter Klaus, better known as Kingpin is the head of the local mob and the ruler of San Mona in Arulco. He has a self-described "special relationship" with Queen Deidranna, one where all active members of the Army stay out of San Mona, leaving Kingpin to run his empire in peace, and in return off-duty soldiers are allowed to relax there and Kingpin's men will assassinate any undesirable soldiers in the city on the Queen's order. He resides on the south tip of San Mona in a large guarded manor house. Background Came to Arulco many years ago and established his crime empire there. The rise of the new regime, along with his arrangement with the Queen has likely made him much more powerful than he used to be. Little else is known of his origins. Location San Mona, Sector D5 Inventory * Diemaco C-7 * 5.56mm magazine * Kevlar Helmet * Guardian Vest * $20,000 Money The San Mona Mob Kingpin's money and clout have turned San Mona into a quiet place free of the Queen's army patrols. San Mona still teems with those who could and would kill you if you decide to get a little too comfortable, however. The mob is generally heavily armed, especially compared to the early game, and goons can be found everywhere in Sectors C5 and especially D5 where Kingpin's house is located. Tread carefully if you're looking to make trouble. Notable Figures *Damon Warrick - Kingpin's personal bodyguard *Darren van Haussen - Kingpin's second-in-command and manager of the boxing club *Spike - bouncer at the boxing club *Frank - bartender of the Whipping Post Bar *Madame Layla - madame of the Shady Lady brothel *Billy GoonBall - Layla's bodyguard and bouncer at the Shady Lady Meeting Kingpin Kingpin is inaccessible to the player when they first enter San Mona, as his house is heavily restricted and he has no interest in seeing you. He has a passion for gambling however, and personally attends the extreme boxing matches that take place in the club just north of his house. Winning three rounds in the ring will prompt Kingpin to invite you to his house. Kingpin's money Several people will hint at the existence of a large stash of money being stored in San Mona's abandoned mine in sector D4, including Angel DaSilva and Joey Graham. This is Kingpin's secret stash. Finding the money is pretty straightforward once you're inside the mine - just keep going until you can exit to the next screen. Eventually you will come to a room full of chests, each of which contains a massive amount of money. Next to these is a ladder, which leads up to Kingpin's house. Be wary of going up the ladder, as the room it leads to is loaded with alarms. If you take the money from the chests, you will receive an email from him requesting that it be returned within 72 hours, along with a 25% 'Service Fee' for inconveniencing him, to be delivered in person to his house, along with threats of consequences otherwise. If payment isn't forthcoming within the time limit, he will begin sending hitmen after you to take you out. San Mona becomes hostile to you if you took the money and didn't pay Kingpin back, and then that makes dealing with Tony a little harder. These hitmen will be disguised as ordinary civilians, making it difficult to notice that anything is amiss until they suddenly open fire on you. All have high stats and are heavily armed. List of hitmen he sends after the player: * Jim Perry * Ray Baker * Olaf Helinski * Olga Statów * Tyrone Banks * Jack Remington Associated quests * Chalice of Chance Notes Darren van Haussen will not allow you to fight in the ring at the extreme boxing club as long as you owe Kingpin money. If you attack Kingpin and his men however, Darren and Spike will attack you on sight. So if you intend to dodge the Kingpin's levy by killing him, make sure you've fought all the matches you care to at the club before taking his money. Quotes *''"Peter Klaus. Some of my closer friends call me Kingpin."'' *''"You're messing with the wrong man..."'' *''"My time is limited."'' *''"You can leave now."'' *''"I trust you are enjoying my town. I built it from nothing, by doing people favors. I am a generous man who enjoys seeing people entertained. I am also an avid collector who appreciates the rarity of some of the finer things in life."'' *''"We'll pretend you are ignorant, and you do not know who you are threatening. Do it again, and we'll pretend that you are dead."'' *''"Hahahah... You can't be serious!"'' See also * Damon Warrick, Kingpin's personal bodyguard Category:San Mona Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Factions